The Truth Comes Out
by Princess Eon
Summary: What if Harry was a girl named Crystal. He had a crush on Draco.What if her friends had some secrets. What if Draco likes Crystal back. If you don't like this type of story don't read it.


disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

Look here people I don't like haters or flames so if you don't like this crap don't even think about reading it or I will cuss you out like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

Draco was walking down the hall thinking about what he had just heard. He had heard Ron and Hermione friends of Crystal Potter (the girl he liked but would never admit it)talking about talking to Dumbledore about getting a raise for being her friend. Now he had a choice to make tell Crystal about what he heard or not say anything at all. After about ten minutes he decided to try to find Crystal and tell her. Draco found her in the library studying for a was so involved in studying she didn't see him so Draco though about walking way and never turning back. Crystal looked up before Draco think about it.

"Draco what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be snoging Pansy," Crystal was thinking about how much she wished Draco was hers. She was also thinking about how much she wished she could talk about her liking Draco with her friends.

" I have something to tell you and no I don't even like Pansy. She is to self-centered. Hermione and Ron are being payed to be your friends. Pansy isn't even pretty," Draco watched her face for anything. Crystals eyes got very wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" Crystal thought she heard Draco wrong. Draco didn't want to say it again. He said it anyway.

"Ron and Hermione are being payed to be your friends," Draco winced as Crystal look like she had been run over by a flock of centaurs. Draco didn't know what to do he didn't want her to cry.

Crystal puts down the quill she had been using. Draco could see her eyes were full of tears. Not thinking Draco pulls Crystal into a hug. It takes her a second to realize that the boy of her dreams is hugging her. Draco let her go after awhile. Crystal decided that she didn't care what everyone thought of her she would tell Draco that she liked him. However she didn't know that Draco was thinking the same thing.

"Crystal I need to tell you something very important," Draco started ," I really like you and well I was wondering if you would you would like to go on a date with me next Hogsmeade weekend."

Crystal was speech less. She couldn't believe that her crush like her. She nodded her head yes because she couldn't speak. Draco was extremely happy that Crystal said yes. So consumed with joy Draco leaned in and have her a kiss on the lips. Like the hug it takes Crystal only a second to realize that she was being kissed and she kissed him back. They pulled back from each other both breathing heavily from lack of air. Crystal felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Let me help you get your stuff. I want to go some where more private where someone wont be able to walk by and see us," Draco explained so that she wouldn't think that he had a dirty mind.

Crystal agreed with him. Draco picked up most of her stuff. All Crystal had to really carry was her quill and ink jar. Together they walked to an unused classroom. Draco set Crystal's stuff down on a chair and takes the quill and ink pot from Crystal. He puts them on the chair to.

"You really need to get a backpack I don't like that you have to carry that much weight." Draco said with complete seriousness in his voice. He was thinking about her dropping all of her things and not being able to find them.

"I would but my relatives would destroy it the second they saw it," Crystal said without thinking about what she was thinking.

Draco's head bolted up "Why would they destroy something like a backpack. Its just a backpack it wont hurt anyone or thing." Draco was worried because he didn't know anyone who would get upset over a new backpack.

Crystal was now worried because she just made a big mistake. She had told a little part of what happens at her relatives house. She still remembers what her Uncle told her when she was 7 after one of her teachers had noticed she had bruises all over her arms. He had said that if she had ever told anyone else she would beat her almost to death.

Draco noticed her hesitance and said ,"Its okay you can tell me anything you need to. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to tell me. I promise to protect you no matter what." Draco said that with complete confidence.

Crystal muttered that she did't want to tell him. Draco gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Crystal looked up and making Draco kiss her on her lips. Draco snaked his arms around her waist. Draco bit her lip asking for entrance and Crystal opened her mouth letting him in. After making out for awhile Draco stopped saying that if they continued a lot more would happen.

"Draco I need to get back to the tower before my backstabbing friends before they realize that I haven't been around them all day," Crystal explained sadly. She really didn't want to leave him but knew she had to for now.

"I know that ,but I really would rather stay here,"he said. He would love to go up to Ron and Hermione and punch them so hard they would need medical attention fast.

Draco gave Crystal a kiss and helps her pick up all her stuff. She heads to the tower. He heads to the dungeons. However they both where thinking about each other.


End file.
